Santa Baby
by Forbidden Phoenix
Summary: I'll wait up for you dear, Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Christmas OneShot. ZackxCloud.


**Disclamier:** Yeah, yeah, we don't own Zack or Cloud.

* * *

**Santa Baby**

"But, but, but Cloud! Why won't you wear it? I bought it especially for you!" whined the black-haired boy. His violet eyes were giving the blond in front of him his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Are you insane---no, why do I need to even ask? You are!" Cloud turned from the other, arms crossed. "I'm not a girl, Zack."

"But, you would make such a beautiful Misses Claus! Come on, I'm going to dress up as Santa! I need a Misses Claus! Please, Cloud? Do it for me as a Christmas gift?" Zack fell onto his knees, putting his hands up and crawling closer to Cloud.

"I don't appreciate being called beautiful, Zack," Cloud scowled, but the blush was starting to appear. "Get off the floor; it's not going to help." He huffed, facing away again.

"Oh, come on, Cloud! Don't be mean like this! It's almost Christmas! Where's your Christmas spirit?" cried Zack, not getting up from the ground as the blond had ordered.

Cloud finally collapsed back into Zack's couch, arms firmly set over his chest, "This is stupid, you're stupid. You actually think I'd do that? In front of the squad? They'd never let me live it down."

"But it's Christmas! Come on, Spike! Please? With whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Zack crawled toward the couch where Cloud was.

The blush grew a shade darker, and for a moment Cloud could not tear his eyes from Zack's. But he pursed his lips together just the same, "I said no!"

Zack looked at Cloud for a long moment and then gave a sigh of defeat. He slowly got up from the ground, "Alright, fine."

He grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the coat hanger by the door. "I'm going out then," he walked out the door and into the frosty night.

Cloud sat there a moment, staring at the door thinking it was only a matter of time before Zack came back in. It was Zack's apartment after all. But ten minutes later, there was still no Zack. He unfolded his arms, turning toward the box Zack had placed on the couch. His eyes softened, and looked back at the door.

* * *

It was Christmas Day and Zack hadn't seen or heard from Cloud since a few days ago. He wondered if Cloud was really angry with him about suggesting he wear that dress. But he couldn't stop his friends from taking him to the bar to celebrate Christmas with them.

"Say, Zack, how come that cute little blond of yours didn't come?" one of Zack's friends, a tall brunet, laughed. His speech was a tad slurred, since they all had splurged a bit on drinks. "He's like...always with you."

"Ah well," Zack rubbed the back of his head. "He's kind of mad at me right now."

His other friend, a younger redhead, snorted beside him, looping an arm around the violet-eyed boy, "What'cha do this time, eh Zack?"

"Heh, well, I sort of asked him to wear something for me," Zack replied, looking shameful.

His two friends, half drunk, burst out laughing at the image. "Oh, you did, did you?" one managed to say.

"Yeah," Zack looked at his friends who obviously weren't able to hold their liquor very well, unlike him. He wasn't quite drunk; he probably still could have shot someone and not miss. There would have been no way they'd hit anything in their state. "I don't know how to get him to forgive me though. He wasn't very happy with me."

Continuing to laugh, they both grinned. "I'unno, you'd think he would have done it. 'Tis the season and all. That kid usually does anything you ask," the redhead said.

The other grinned, "So whipped."

"No, he isn't! I don't have him whipped. He doesn't do everything I tell him to do," Zack glared at his friends.

"Says you," the brunet said, still smiling. "I have fifty gil saying he'd pants the General if you'd ask."

"That's a sucker bet!" Zack yelled, starting to wonder why he even spent his time with them.

"Well, in present company," he grinned, throwing his arm back over Zack's shoulders. "I had to try."

Zack rolled his eyes and pushed the button for the elevator to come down and take them up to his apartment

"Oi, you gunna invite us in for some 'nog, Zack? Best way to celebrate and all," the redhead friend said from behind the two.

"Like you need any more booze," his friend countered.

"And like you people need an invite to my apartment. Just don't trash it or else I'm gunna make sure we do double-time with our training tomorrow." The doors opened and Zack was the first to get in.

"Yeah, yeah," was their reply, following behind him.

"Besides, I think you all need more training anyway," Zack said as they all climbed in and the doors slid shut. The elevator music started to play a Christmas carol.

"Just 'cause we ain't gifted," the tall one snorted.

"Yeah, forgive us, oh Zack," the other laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Zack mumbled as he rolled his eyes

The elevator ding and the doors open to dark and quiet hall with probably many sleeping people

"Does like, no one have Christmas spirit on your floor, Zack?" his brunet friend asked. "Where's the late-night parties, the babes in stockings-and-only-stockings?"

"We're not allowed to throw parties on this floor. So, yeah, no late-night parties or babes; besides you've all seen enough babes for one night." Zack headed to his door.

"We always forget. Zack lives in the boring wing, full of stiffs," his friend laughed.

"So, how about one of you trades me your apartment. You'll get good night's sleep at least," Zack said with a small smile, pulling out his keys.

"There's no such thing as a good night's sleep without a babe," the redhead laughed.

"Fine, don't be nice and trade, you're not getting any eggnog from me then," Zack mumbled as he opened the door, allowing them to come in. The two just laughed, knowing they'd all be up and drinking 'til morning.

"Alright, make yourself at home, but I need to change into something that doesn't smell like alcohol and vomit. By the way, thanks for that," Zack said, throwing one of his friends a disgusted look.

"Yeah, sure...now to the fridge--" his friend started, but quickly trailed off, eyes widening after taking in the scene in Zack's living room.

The shorter one pushed his way to the doorway, "What's the hold up--? Holy..."

Zack stopped and turned to look at what they were both staring at, eyes then widening and jaw dropping open, "C-Cloud?"

The younger boy was fully-clad in the outfit Zack had purchased for him, complete with hat trimmed in mistletoe, a large red bow tied around his neck and lace stockings. Cloud finally seemed to notice their presence and his face flushed an incredible shade of red, "Z-Zack!" He had expected the older boy, but not his friends; now he was caught, like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, my sweet Shiva," one of his friends snorted. "This, this is just too rich!" He pulled out his cell phone, snapping a shot.

"Send me it, man! Oh, and to squad ten," the other clutched his stomach in laughs. "They'll get a kick!"

Zack grabbed his friend's phone and broke it in half, "Alright, forget what I said about you staying here for the night. Clear out!"

"Ah, hell! That was my new phone!" he cried as the pieces fell to the ground.

Cloud took that as his opportunity to flee. Tears welling up in his eyes, and thoroughly embarrassed, he bolted for Zack's bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Get out, now! And if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, I will see to it that you both will truly regret it for the rest of your short lives," Zack said glaring and pushing them roughly out his door.

"What's up with you--geez, Zack! It was a joke!" the tall one said, both stumbling into the hallway.

"I don't care! I swear, if this gets out I will hunt down you both!" Zack said slamming the door behind him.

Zack locked the door and hurried toward the bathroom where he had heard Cloud run in.

He knocked on the door, "Cloud? Cloud? Are you okay?"

"G-go away!" Cloud yelled back, unable to keep the tears from coming out in his voice.

"Cloud, please, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here, dressed like that, or else I wouldn't have had them come. Cloud, please, you have to understand," Zack could hear Cloud crying inside the locked bathroom and it was tearing him apart.

"I..I shouldn't have done this, I knew it," Cloud sniffed, almost as if talking to himself. He had slid against the back of the door and pulled his knees to his chest. He knew that Zack's friends were more than likely drunk and he could almost see them both telling his entire squad about this.

Zack stood outside the door unable to think of anything to do. He slumped against the wood, "Cloud, please unlock the door. No one is going to say anything about this, I promise. If they breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll see to it personally that they don't live another day."

"You...you promise?" Cloud wiped at his eyes, feeling completely like a fool.  
"'Course, would I lie to you?" Zack said getting back, hoping Cloud would open the door.

Cloud slowly stood up, one hand pulling at the skirt and another running over his eyes again. He reached out and unlocked the door, pushing it open slightly but keeping his eyes on the floor.

When the door opened, Zack kept his gaze in front of him and a warm smile appeared on his face when he saw the blond-haired boy standing in front of him. However, with him dressed like that, it was difficult for him to resist jumping him. "You know, Cloud. You really do look beautiful in that."

He snaked his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer, and kissed him on his warm and red cheeks. He could taste the salty tears, but he didn't care.

Cloud blushed furiously, red growing brighter, "S-stop that." He ordered, but his voice was soft and there was no real anger behind it. He pushed lightly against Zack's chest.

"Why should I? I'm not lying, you do look very cute. And this has to be the best Christmas gift you have ever given me, Spike," Zack said. He looked up from Cloud's spiky hair and glanced around before mumbling, "Damn."

"W-what?" Cloud looked up at him finally.

Zack looked down at him and gave him a wide smile, "Well, I forgot to put up the mistletoe. So we're going to have to use our imagination." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Cloud's.

Cloud's eyes widened briefly before they slipped shut and he leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, the rosy coloring had dimmed across his cheeks and he smiled, "Then I guess it's good I came prepared." He pointed to the mistletoe clipped to the brim of his hat that Zack hadn't seen.

Zack chuckled and whispered in his ear, "Well, I'm glad you did. Merry Christmas, Spike." He bent down to kiss him again.  
"Merry Christmas, Zack," he said, putting a hand to the elder's chest before he could reach his lips. Cloud leaned up, pushing the end of his bow into Zack's hand. The blond grinned into Zack's ear this time, "Don't you want to unwrap me first?"

Zack blushed slightly but smiled back, "Heh, we should get into the room first. I can't believe Santa read my letter this year!"

Cloud just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

**Phoenix-Chan:** _Merry Christmas!! Hope you all enjoyed this littles one-shot!_

**Fox-Chan:** _I know I would if it kept going, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink and all._

**Phoenix-Chan:** _I know you would...but were keeping this T rated not M...save it for Crossroad were you can do it by yourself without my help!_

**Fox-Chan:** _Fine I will!_ :goes off to write pretty things:

**Phoenix-Chan:** :Sigh:_ Merry Christmas to you all!_ :Runs off to stop her:


End file.
